BUNGEE JUMPING
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: langsung baca aja lah... Moga suka/ Oneshot/heekyu/Mystery/tragedy/RnR?


**BUNGEE JUMPING**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Mysteri, Tragedy.

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, no bashing, **RnR** **?**.

 **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **_o0o_**

"Aku tidak mau hyung... Itu tinggi sekali..." Seorang remaja berkulit pucat terlihat memegangi baju remaja lainnya yang hampir sama tinggi darinya.

"Tenang saja, kau akan menggunakan pengaman kyu," Ucap bocah tampan sekaligus cantik disampingnya mencoba menenangkan.

"Ta...Tapi..."

"Kita akan mencobanya bersama." Namja yang dipanggil hyung dengan beberapa instruktur lainnya mulai mengenakan peralatan pengaman ditubuh si bocah pucat itu dan mengikatkannya erat pada tubuh sang hyung.

"Kau siap kyu...?" Tanya kim heechul, nama sang kakak mulai memandang tubuh namja yang dianggap sebagai adik kandungnya yang nampak membeku.

"Eoh..." Jawab kim kyuhyun sang junior pelan.

"Katakan pesan terakhirmu." Ucap heechul usil.

"Hah...? Apa kita akan jatuh?." Tanya kyuhyun semakin pucat.

"Molla... Cha, katakan sesuatu." Pinta heechul lagi.

"Eomma... Appa... Saranghae... Kyaaa...!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan lantang saat tubuhnya melesat dengan kekuatan cahaya menyusuri udara bersama sang kakak tercinta. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggang ramping heechul dan memeluk tubuhnya intens.

"Eomma... Eomma... Eomma..." Teriak kyuhyun lantang saat melihat kepalanya hampir membentur tanah. Namun seperti ditarik dengan kekuatan super tubuhnya kembali melenting keatas.

"Tuhan... Aku sungguh akan mati..." Rapalnya lagi sambil terus menutup matanya rapat.. Sementara heechul. "Yeyy...! Wa... Daebak... Wa..." Ucapnya dengan ke- _excited_ -an yang tidak terkira.

"Hyung... Aku pasti akan membunuhmu. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu..." Kyuhyun terus saja menyumpahi sang kakak yang dinilai telah membohonginya.

' _Kau tahu, tidak ada olahraga paling menyenangkan selain bungee jumping. Kau tidak perlu berkeringat dan tidak capek sama sekali. Mau mencoba denganku kyu?_ ' Tanya sang kakak sore kemarin. Dan terimakasih pada jiwa kyuhyun yang selalu penasaran dengan hal baru yang memaksanya menggangguk berkali-kali.

Disinilah dia sekarang, dengan nyawanya yang dirasa sudah berkurang separuhnya akibat ulah benda elastis yang terus memainkannya itu.

Kalau tidak ingat dirinya adalah seorang namja, tentu kyuhyun ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Namun apa daya, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya. Dan heechul jelas bohong padanya. Tidak berkeringat eoh?. Lalu cairan apa yang mengalir membasahi seluruh tubuh dan pelipisnya itu. Walau itu tidak berlaku untuk heechul, tentu saja.

Beberapa menit dalam penguasaan permainan maut –menurut kyuhyun-, akhirnya permainan itu usai. Kyuhyun terduduk di rerumputan, antara lega bercampur takut yang masih mendekam dihatinya.

Heechul yang baru saja selesai berbicara dengan beberapa instruktur segera mendekat kearah kyuhyun yang sudah bagai mayat hidup dimata heechul.

"Gwenchana...?" Tanya heechul sembari mengangsurkan _soft drink_ ke tangan kyuhyun.

"Nae...? Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja. Kau gila hyung, aku hampir mati asal kau tahu." Mencak kyuhyun kesal.

"Hahaha... Tapi kau masih hidup kan?." Heechul mulai mengusak kepala juniornya itu.

"Puji Tuhan aku masih hidup. Tapi kalau aku mati, aku pastikan akan menghantuimu hyung..." Kyuhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo... Kau benar-benar menakutkan." Heechul segera membuka _soft drink_ nya dan mulai mengurangi volume air didalamnya.

"Kapan-kapan, kita coba lagi ya?." Ajak heechul tanpa memandang kyuhyun.

"Andwe... Aku sudah kapok. Aku tidak mau mati. Kau saja yang melakukannya sendiri." Kecam kyuhyun kembali memucat. Sungguh ingatannya tentang _Bungee jumping_ barusan tidak bisa menghilang. Malam nanti, pasti dia akan mimpi buruk.

"Menurutmu, apa itu tadi menakutkan?." Tanya heechul sok polos.

"Tsk, Menurutmu, apa itu tadi tidak menakutkan?." Gantian kyuhyun bertanya dengan kalimat yang hampir sama meski tak semakna.

Heechul nampak menggeleng, dan sungguh kyuhyun gemas melihatnya. Ingin rasanya ia memeriksakan otak senior di sekolahnya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu kepada siapapun, dukun sekalian kalau perlu.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang kyu. Aku lelah." Ajak heechul kalem.

Kyuhyun nampak melotot. Oh ayolah, kakinya masih bergetar karena rasa takut yang masih menghantuinya. "Chakkaman hyung... Aku..." Kyuhyun nampak memijit pelan kakinya.

Heechul mengerti keadaan kyuhyun. "Kau masih takut eoh?. Tidak bisa jalan?." Tanya heechul sembari mendekat ketubuh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak menahan malu namun tak urung mengangguk juga. "Cha, naik kepunggungku." Pinta heechul sembari membelakangi kyuhyun.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun sekali lagi melotot. Tak percaya sang kakak yang takut berkeringat itu mau menggendongnya. "Palli, Sudah petang. Cho ahjjusshi bisa memarahiku kalau aku memulangkanmu saat matahari sudah terbenam." Ucap heechul sembari menarik lengan kyuhyun pelan.

"Mianhae hyung..."

"Hm..." Dan dengan perlahan, heechul berdiri. "Penakut..." Heechul terkekeh pelan setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

 **_o0o_**

Hari berganti hari, bulan juga turut berganti, begitu juga dengan tahun yang terus merangkak.

Heechul dan kyuhyun masih bagaikan sepasang saudara yang tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada kyuhyun disitu ada heechul. Mungkin mereka akan berpisah saat mereka memasuki kelas masing-masing untuk menerima pelajaran.

Kyuhyun yang masih berada ditahun pertama SMA, nampak masih sangat rajin mengikuti pelajaran. Bahkan dia termasuk siswa yang cerdas bin hampir jenius. Beberapa perlombaan cerdas cermat diikutinya, dan kerap berhasil mengharumkan nama sekolah.

Sementara heechul yang berada ditahun kedua, adalah namja yang cuek dan biasa-biasa saja. Dia juga tidak menyukai olahraga seperti sepak bola atau _softball_ dan sebagainya. Ingat...! Dia tak suka berkeringat. Dia hanya menyukai olahraga _bungee jumping_ hingga saat itu.

Dan itulah sikap cuek heechul yang berlebihan yang tidak disukai kyuhyun. Tapi merubah seorang kim heechul, sama dengan membalik gunung fuji di jepang. Mustahil...

Kyuhyun dan heechul sudah memiliki ikatan persaudaraan yang kental sejak mereka masih duduk dibangku SD. Dulu kyuhyun adalah bocah aktif yang menyukai pertemanan dengan banyak orang. Sementara heechul, adalah bocah pasif bin cuek luar biasa yang anti sosial. Dan mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah insiden kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawa kyuhyun. Baiklah, mari kita hentikan nostalgia ini.

Kyuhyun nampak berdiri didepan pintu kelas heechul. Kelasnya telah usai beberapa menit sebelum kelas heechul.

"Hyung..." Ucap kyuhyun saat melihat heechul yang mulai keluar dari kelasnya.

"Ah kyu. Kau sudah disini?." Heechul sedikit kaget. Biasanya heechul yang akan menunggu kyuhyun. Tentu saja bukan di pinggir pintu seperti kyuhyun. Sedikit memalukan menurutnya.

"Ne hyung... Kau bilang mau mengajakku ke yuldong park. Kau tidak melupakannya kan?" Wajah kyuhyun nampak meminta jawaban yang memuaskannya.

"Ah iya... Sejujurnya aku hampir lupa." Keluh heechul. Kyuhyun memang type dongsaeng penagih janji.

"Cha, ayo berangkat..." Ajak kyuhyun sembari menggandeng lengan heechul manja.

"Ehm kyu... Gimana kalau hari sabtu saja kita kesana?. Aku... Sedikit ada urusan hari ini." Ucap heechul dengan wajah menyesal.

"Mwo... Aku sudah menunggu hari ini sejak seminggu yang lalu hyung..."Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Mianhae kyu... Hari sabtu, hyung janji mengajakmu kesana. Yakshokhae..." Ucap heechul sembari memperlihat jari kelingkingnya.

"Terserah..." Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan heechul dengan langkah kakinya yang lebar.

"Mianhae kyu..." Sekali lagi heechul meminta maaf, dan berharap angin mendengarnya dan menyampaikannya pada kyuhyun.

 **_o0o_**

"Ini..." Ucap yesung saat mereka sudah berada dikelas paginya.

"Hah... Gumawo. Aku sungguh khawatir kau melupakannya." Ucap heechul sembari mulai mengutak atik kamera berbentuk kecil ditangannya yang sedari kemarin sengaja dipinjamnya dari yesung. Namja tampan yang sedikit minim ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku untuk meyakinkan kalau aku tidak melupakannya?." Tanya yesung tak habis pikir.

"Karena aku yang ..." Tawa renyah itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut sexy milik heechul.

"Ah... Jinjja.." Desah yesung pasrah. Namja dihadapannya itu kalau marah sangat menakutkan, namun kalau sedang bercanda benar-benar lucu sampai kadang terasa menyebalkan.

"Jangan dirusakkan." Ucap yesung memperingatkan.

"Jangan khawatir yesungie." Heechul segera memasukkannya kedalam tas punggungnya. "Besok, pasti akan menyenangkan." Lirih heechul.

"Kau sungguh akan ke yuldong park?." Tanya yesung.

"Hm... Aku sudah janji pada kyunnie. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan mengingkarinya lagi." Jawab heechul yakin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menundanya saja. Sebenarnya aku punya firasat buruk."

"Oh ya...?. Mian yesungie. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menundanya. Kyunnie... Kalau dia marah, akan susah meredakannya."

 **_o0o_**

Hari sabtu datang begitu cepat, namun tidak bagi kyuhyun. 3 hari menanti hari sabtu bagai tiga tahun penantian.

Baiklah, ini sedikit lebay, tapi begitulah yang dirasakan namja bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah imut bagai _baby_ itu.

"Hyung, hari ini kau tidak boleh membohongiku lagi." Ucap kyuhyun saat berpapasan dengan heechul di jam istirahat.

"Tenang saja. Kita pasti akan membuat kenangan yang indah. Aku sudah meminjam kamera pada yesungie." Ucap heechul sembari merangkul tubuh kyuhyun.

"Oh ya...?" Kyuhyun kembali ke mode ceria. Benar-benar seperti anak-anak.

"Hm..." Jawab heechul yakin.

"Bagus sekali."

Dan keduanya kembali kekelas masing-masing saat bel masuk kembali meneriaki para siswa untuk kembali ke habitatnya masing-masing.

 **_o0o_**

"Kyu... Ayo berangkat."Ajak heechul saat melihat kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya. Kyuhyun nampak mengangguk senang.

Keduanya dengan langkah santai mulai keluar dari lokasi sekolah dan mulai menaiki bis dihalte.

Yesung terus memandang keduanya dari kejauhan. Matanya yang setajam pisau itu terus memperhatikan langkah keduanya, bahkan sampai saat dua namja itu memasuki bis dan duduk disalah satu kursinya. "Semoga kalian selamat." Ucapnya sembari memasuki bus dengan jurusan yang berbeda dengan keduanya.

"Hyung... Mari mengambil foto dari sini." Ajak kyuhyun sembari mengambil kamera dari genggaman heechul.

"Haruskah...? Ayo kalau begitu." Heechul yang dasarnya adalah tuan narsis itu cepat-cepat membuat pose sok imut dan memandang lensa kamera yang dipegang kyuhyun.

"Wa... Kau hanya terlihat separuh hyung..." Ucap kyuhyun tergelak saat melihat sebagian wajah heechul yang tidak terlihat itu.

"Pabo... Kau tidak bisa pegang kamera ternyata." Seloroh heechul dan merebut kamera dari tangan kyuhyun. Kini heechul yang memegang kamera dan mulai melakukan pose, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun.

"Ah... Ini bagus... Ini buram.. Jelek.. Jelek,.. Bagus..." Heechul dan kyuhyun mulai menyeleksi foto yang diambilnya.

"Ah hyung... Kita turun." Ucap kyuhyun menghancurkan konsentrasi heechul.

"Eoh..." Ucapnya sembari memandang kearah luar. Dan keduanya terus berpose ria sepanjang perjalanan.

Dan disinilah mereka. Yuldong park. Mata mereka segera dimanjakan dengan danau dan taman yang begitu indah. Keduanya segera memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah satu cafe yang berjajar dikawasan yuldong park.

"Ah... Lihat kyu.. Ada _bungee jumping_ nya. Mau mencoba?" Tanya heechul sembari menyeringai kearah kyuhyun.

"Andwe... Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi hyung."Ucap kyuhyun yakin.

"Kalau begitu, Tolong foto aku ya...?" Pinta heechul.

"Memang apa yang mau difoto?." Tanya kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku. Karena hari ini akhirnya aku bisa mengajakmu kemari dan bisa melakukan _bungee jumping_ di yuldong park. Tolong ambil fotonya ketika aku meloncat dan saat aku di udara. Ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya aku melakukan _bungee jumping._ " Ujar heechul.

"Wae...?" Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan heechul.

"Wae?. Aku tidak sepertimu yang lahir membawa otak pintar kyuhyunnie. Aku harus belajar tentu saja agar aku tidak tinggal kelas." Jawab heechul beralasan.

"Ah.. Arra... Baiklah. Aku akan membuat peringatan terbaikmu dengan kamera ini hyung." Ucap kyuhyun sembari mengacungkan kamera ditangannya keudara.

"Yha,..! Yha...! Hati-hati kalau rusak. Itu milik yesungie..." Heechul panik saat melihat kelakuan kyuhyun.

"Arraseo... Arraseo..." Ucap kyuhyun seraya meminum kembali lattenya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya heechul.

"Ehm..." Keduanya segera menuju kearea _bungee jumping_ untuk mendaftarkan diri dan setelahnya heechul bersiap untuk menaiki sebuah tower dengan ketinggian beberapa kaki itu. Kyuhyun turut naik sampai dengan tumpuan pertama diketinggian 45 meter dan segera mencari posisi yang bagus untuk membidik heechul nantinya. Dia mulai mengarahkan kameranya. Dengan menggunakan mode zoom, kyuhyun mulai mencari-cari keberadaan heechul.

Sore itu tidak banyak yang main ke yuldong park. Entah mengapa, namun keadaan sore itu benar-benar sepi.

Diketinggian, heechul nampak melambaikan tangannya kearah kyuhyun, mengingatkannya untuk memotret dirinya.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap dengan kameranya, begitu juga dengan heechul bersiap dengan lompatannya. Heechul terlihat melompat dan sejak waktu itu kyuhyun terus melakukan jepretan beruntun hingga heechul mencapai bagian paling bawah.

Namun apa yang terjadi?. Terdengar suara 'Byurr...' keras. Heechul tidak terpental kembali keatas. Hanya tali elastis berwarna putih tebal itu yang nampak kembali melenting keatas.

Seakan dihujani dengan ribuan es, kyuhyun membeku ditempat. "Hyung..." Pekiknya tertahan. Kakinya yang terasa begitu berat terus dicoba untuk melangkah demi mencari keberadaan sang kakak.

Beberapa orang sudah mulai berkerumun disekitar danau demi mendengar suara yang begitu keras itu. Kyuhyun dengan tertatih mendekat kearah kerumunan itu dan berusaha menyibaknya dengan kekuatan yang hampir sepenuhnya meninggalkannya.

"Hyung... Tolong... Aku mohon tolong hyungku..." Pekik kyuhyun tidak karuan.

Dua orang instruktur _bungee jumping_ mulai mendekati kerumunan itu setelah dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuruni setiap anak tangga dari arena _bungee jumping._

Beberapa tim penyelamat segera mendatangi tempat kejadian dan mencoba mencari tubuh heechul yang sepertinya tenggelam di danau tersebut.

Beberapa pihak keamanan taman segera meminta pernyataan dua instruktur tersebut. Sementara itu tim SAR yang sengaja dipanggil pihak taman segera bertindak. "Dia melompat dari sana sebelum kami menghitungnya. Biasanya kami akan menghitung mundur pelanggan sambil memeriksa kesiapan alat-alat juga memperingatkan pelanggan untuk melompat." Ucap satu namja instruktur dengan wajah pasi sembari menunjuk ketinggian tempat meloncat. Sementara temannya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sepertinya pengaman yang dia gunakan belum sepenuhnya aman, karena kami belum sempat mengeceknya." Ucap instruktur lainnya yang nampak lebih muda.

"Kami menemukannya..." Teriak salah satu petugas dari tim SAR setelah dua jam berlalu, dan segera membawa seonggok(?) tubuh menuju tepian.

Wajah sosok itu pucat pasi seakan tak ada lagi darah yang menempel ditubuhnya. Perutnya sedikit menggembung mungkin terlalu banyak meminum air. Tapi meskipun begitu, kyuhyun sangat yakin itu adalah hyungnya, kim heechul.

Kyuhyun seketika menangis, sungguh ia tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. "Hyung... Buka matamu... Hyung..." Kyuhyun segera mengguncang tubuh heechul. Sementara itu beberapa tim SAR segera menjauhkannya dan mencoba untuk memberi pertolongan pada heechul. Sayangnya, kim heechul sudah tidak tertolong.

"Baiklah, karena polisi sudah datang, mari kita serahkan penyelidikan ini pada pihak kepolisian." Ucap salah satu tim pengaman taman itu saat melihat beberapa namja berseragam mulai mendekat.

Seluruhnya setuju dengan usulan itu. Dan dugaan sementara kecelakaan itu adalah alat pengaman yang belum terpasang dengan baik. Penyelidikan terus berlanjut demi mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya dari peristiwa tersebut. Sementara kyuhyun diantarkan oleh pihak kepolisian pulang kerumahnya sekaligus memberi kabar pada keluarga kim heechul. Jenazah kim heechul dibawa pihak kepolisian untuk dilakukan otopsi untuk mengetahui penyebab kematiannya.

 **_o0o_**

Berhari-hari keluarga heechul berkabung. Duka yang mendalam begitu terasa dihati mereka. Yesung dan leeteuk, dua sahabat terdekat heechul juga nampak melayat pada pagi harinya. Wajah mereka terlihat kacau. Namun wajah kyuhyun adalah yang terburuk.

Leeteuk dan yesung segera mengajak kyuhyun menuju salah satu meja di rumah duka tersebut. "Andai saja aku bisa menghentikannya. Pasti semuanya tidak akan terjadi." Ucap yesung menyesali.

"Sudahlah sungie... Semua sudah menjadi kehendak takdir." Ucap leeteuk pelan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan seluruh penghuni rumah duka itu.

Kyuhyun teringat akan kamera yang dipinjam heechul dari yesung. "Hyung, kameramu. Kau bisa menghapus foto-fotoku dengan heechul hyung. Aku sudah memindahkannya ke laptopku dan lupa belum menghapus yang berada di memory mu." Ucap kyuhyun sembari mengangsurkan kamera berwarna hitam ditangannya.

Yesung segera menerima kameranya. Dilihatnya foto-foto yang tercetak disana. Kyuhyun dan heechul berpose dibis dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Kami berfoto sepanjang jalan sampai saat terakhirnya hyung." Wajah kyuhyun kembali sendu.

Yesung terus memperhatikan satu persatu. Leeteuk yang turut penasaran segera mendekat kesamping yesung, sampai pada foto di _bungee jumping._ "Ige mwoya?." Tanya yesung spontan saat melihat foto yang menurutnya ganjil.

"Ada apa yesungie?." Tanya leeteuk semakin mendekat.

Yesung segera mengembalikan foto saat heechul berada diketinggian."Lihatlah... Instruktur yang ini..." Ucap yesung. Kyuhyunpun turut mendekat.

Disana terdapat empat orang namja yang terlihat berhadapan. Karena terkena efek zoom, fotonya sedikit buram. Lalu yesung melanjutkan gambar berikutnya. "Lihat, namja ini. Dia memeluk tubuh heenim. Dan ini dia terlihat mendorong dan terjatuh bersama." Ucap yesung sembari memperhatikan foto di kameranya.

"Dan yang paling aneh adalah bagian ini." Lanjut yesung. Disana terdapat foto namja yang diduga mendorong heechul itu menghilang dan hanya menyisakan heechul diketinggian. "Apa mungkin dia terjatuh lebih dulu?." Tanya yesung.

"Tidak mungkin hyung. Aku memotretnya dengan mode beruntun. Kalau memang dia terjatuh lebih dahulu, seharusnya dia masih terpotret. Dan lagi, instrukturnya hanya ada dua orang. Difoto ini ada empat orang dengan heechul hyung. Seharusnya tiga orang kan?." Kyuhyun kembali memucat mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Lalu...?" Leeteuk menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lihat... Apa-apaan ini?." Ketiganya hampir kehilangan kemampuan menghela nafas saat melihat foto terakhirnya.

Sinar matahari yang mulai turun menuju peraduan. Air danau terlihat begitu gelap dan hitam. Ada banyak bayangan yang menyerupai tangan berwarna hitam yang seakan menyambut hempasan tubuh heechul kedalam dekapan mereka.

"Hyung... Ternyata ada banyak tangan yang menarik tubuh chullie hyung." Ucap kyuhyun pelan. Mata ketiganya melotot sempurna.

 **_EXTRA_**

Tahun 1985, Arena permainan anak-anak nampak ramai. Sore menjelang, namun banyak dari mereka yang justru semakin asyik menikmati berbagai wahana permainan disana disekitar danau.

Terdapat dua bocah laki-laki yang dengan semangat menyalakan banyak petasan. Mereka menyalakannya didekat sebuah warung jajanan kecil. Awalnya mereka menyalakan ditempat dan berlari menjauh. Namun lama-lama, mereka mulai melempar-lemparkan petasan itu menjauh dari mereka karena merasa itu lebih asyik.

Tanpa sengaja, petasan itu masuk ke dalam warung jajan dan mengenai tabung gas yang diletakkan di bawah meja hidangan. Tanpa menunggu lama, tabung gas tersebut meledak dan memicu kebakaran luar biasa di area permainan itu dengan segera. Api dengan ganas mulai menyambar tabung gas milik warung lainnya dan terus merembet tidak karuan.

Banyak orang yang mulai pontang panting menyelamatkan dirinya dan keluarganya. Beberapa kehilangan anaknya dan membuat mereka kembali kedalam arena bermain tersebut.

Tercatat 159 pengunjung menjadi korban jiwa dalam kejadian tersebut. Beberapa sudah menjadi abu dan tidak bisa dikenali. Akhirnya petugas taman membuang sisa kebakaran itu kedalam danau. Kejadian itu terjadi di musim panas pada hari sabtu, tanggal 13 juli 1985, pukul 16:20 KST.

Hingga beberapa tahun, tempat kejadian di nonfungsikan, dan baru dibuka beberapa tahun yang lalu dan dirombak menjadi wahana olahraga ekstrim _bungee jumping._

 **_FIN_**

 **Semua yang fuyu tulis diatas adalah fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama dan tempat kejadian, semuanya murni kebetulan semata.**

 **Ini adalah FF mysteri fuyu yang kedua. Tidak menakutkan tentu saja. Kan memang bukan horror genrenya. Kekekeke...**

 **Ini benar-benar end. Gak ada lanjutannya apalagi sequel...**

 **Apa yang terjadi dengan heechul?. Chingudeul pasti bisa menebaknya kan...? Fuyu yakin lah...**

 **Kejadian kebakaran di yuldong park dan puluhan tangan itu adalah rekayasa. Jadi kalau ada chingu yang mau nyobain** ** _Bungee Jumping_** **di yuldong park jangan takut. InsyaAllah aman. :D**

 **Banyak typo dalam penulisan ini, fuyu mohon maaf. Karena fuyu tidak sempat mengedit.**

 **Dan satu lagi, fuyu kuliah dijurusan hukum, bukan sastra. Makanya tulisan fuyu tidak karuan. Tolong dinikmati ceritanya saja, tanpa memperhatikan tanda bacanya. Jebal... :D**

 **Terakhir, kalau ada cerita yang serupa, itu juga adalah kebetulan semata. Fuyu sungguh tidak mengcopas atau memplagiat milik siapapun.**

 **Sa, Give me a review...**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, 26-09-2015**


End file.
